Encuentros
by Marai Solis
Summary: Por que la vida siempre esta llena de encuentros y desencuentros...


_**Este Fic esta hecho sobre pensamientos...  
Sobre expectativas...**_

_**Los personajes del anime Sailor Moon usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Pero la historia es de esta loca cabecita…**_

**Encuentros**  
Por:_ SherezChan_

Serena POV

Daba vueltas en mi cama, estaba muy nerviosa, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, apenas eran las 6 de la mañana. Tenia que ir al aeropuerto hasta las 9. Ya no tenia sueño. Estaba ansiosa. Luna dormía plácidamente. Y yo que no podía hacerlo. Hace años yo era la dormilona ahora luna ocupaba ese puesto…

Me levante y fui directo al baño, creo que el agua caliente me tranquilizaría un poco. Salgo y de inmediato me visto. Me pongo ropa interior de encaje, una pequeñísima tanga azul y en sujetador a juego. Por que en cuanto crucemos esa puerta no pararemos de hacer el amor. También uso un lindo vestido azul de tirantes. Es su favorito. Mi cabello ahora ya esta corto así que solo me pondré un prendedor. Y usare unas zapatillas. Espero se de cuenta que uso el perfume que me compro cuando vino la ultima vez. Se llama Moon Light. Su esencia es de rosas y vainilla y me fascina.

Suspiro añorando esa vez. Ya de eso hace más de 3 años. Se que ahora el triunfa y que esta consiguiendo sus metas. No puedo evitarlo. Lo extraño mucho. Quiero abrazarlo de nuevo, sentir sus labios.

Estos 3 años son una tortura para mí. He sufrido tanto. No solo por el nuevo enemigo. Por lo menos cuando se fue por primera vez Seiya me ayudo y las chicas. Pero ahora es solo la poderosa Sailor Moon. Las chicas están en cursos de las universidades y espero que triunfen. Yo me he quedado en Tokio.

Aun sonrió feliz. Las chicas viven alrededor del globo sus sueños. Amy, esta en Harvard con una beca del 100% en la facultad de medicina. Desea hacer una especialización en Ginecología. Dice que cuando nazca Rini únicamente será ella quien me atienda en el parto.

Lita, esta en Francia haciendo obras de arte culinarias. También lleva una carrera en Educación Física, aprovechando sus bien sabidos dóndes de deportista. Vive oficialmente con Andrew. Después de que fracasara su relación con Leika, no dudo ni un segundo en darle una oportunidad a Lita, pronto cumplirán 1 año.

Mina y Reí, viven juntas en España. Son un éxito como las nuevas cantantes en un grupo llamado las Divas. Cada dos por tres desea destrozarse pero aun conviven como hermanas. Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru están en un viaje en el viejo continente acompañándolas.

Aun que la competencia es dura con los Three Lights. Si, los chicos están aquí. Regresaron poco después. Kakyuu se los permitió e inclusive ella, adopto actividades meramente humanas. Es prometida de Seiya. Yo sabia que Seiya estaba enamorado de alguien, me alegro mucho saber que era de la princesa.

Los chicos mantienen relaciones a distancia con Mina y Amy. Cuanto deseo que sean inmensamente dichosos.

Me maquillo levemente. Se que cuando lo vea correré a llorar abrazada a el. El solo pensar en abrazarlo hace que mi piel se ponga chinita. Ya estoy lista. Bajo de prisa del edificio. Me he mudado al departamento de el. Necesitaba independizarme de mis padres. Pero sobre todo estar donde el estuvo. El portero sonríe. Sabe que no volveré sola. Llego a mi auto. Un precioso convertible azul. Subo en el y me veo de nuevo en el espejo. Espero gustarle. Estoy nerviosa.

Manejo por la cuidad. Para ser viernes esta muy despejado. No hay ni una sola alma en las calles. El hecho de que llovizne no me incomoda. En la radio tocan una linda melodía. Sonrió de pensar que pronto estaré con el…

Parpadeo un momento…

Algo me golpea. Veo sangre. Estoy de cabeza. Una mujer grita. Escucho las ambulancias. Me veo en el espejo. Estoy sangrando a mares. Los para médicos tratan de ayudarme. No entiendo lo que pasa. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué el destino es tan perverso? ¿A caso nunca seremos felices? Y de pronto todo se torna negro...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien POV

Ya son más de las 11, es el colmo. De seguro olvido que hoy regresaba. Pero así es mi niña. Así la amo. Mejor tomare un taxi. Así sirve que la sorprendo un poco. Estos 3 malditos años sin verla. Casi me muero por no verla. Y eso que a diario hablábamos. Nos escribamos cartas. Chateábamos. La extraño.

Comienza una lluvia fuerte. Tomo el primer taxi que veo. El chofer es un viejo tiene cara de amargado. Me da miedo. En el trayecto hay demasiado tráfico. Estoy algo enfadado. Casi es la 1, avanzamos muy lento. En el radio anuncian un accidente de un auto azul. ¡Rayos¡ Debemos pasar forzosamente por ahí, tardare mas en verla. Bufo molesto.

Pasamos cerca de donde ocurrió el accidente hay dos autos. Pero uno esta destrozado. Quizá por eso mi princesa no llego.

El auto va muy lento y por no detenerme al ver el bullicio veo el suelo. Hay cosas tiradas, quizá de la persona accidentada. Quedo sorprendido cuando veo un broche en el pavimento.

Dios mío es el cristal de plata. Lo que quiere decir que…

-DETENGASE- le digo al taxista al que antes le temía quien me ve asustado.

El auto no se había detenido bien cuando baje. Corrí de entre los rescatista y recojo el broche. Hay una persona a la que están sacando del auto. De entre fierros retorcidos.

Reconocería donde quiera la mano que cuelga. Sobre todo por aquel anillo. Aque anillo que hace 4 años sello la promesa de un amor eterno.

Me acerco rogando a dios que me allá equivocado pero la veo. Su cara dulce ahora empapada de sangre. Su delicado cuerpo herido.

-Serena amor ¿Qué a pasado princesa?-pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-¿Qué es para ella?-pregunta un paramédico mientras la acomodan en la camilla

-soy su prometido. Ella es toda mi familia. Deben ayudarla-digo sollozando.

La conectan a los aparatos de la ambulancia. No da signos de vida. Solo se escucha ese sonido que congela la sangre. (El sonido que sucede cuando se detiene el corazón)

No entiendo lo que pasa. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué el destino es tan perverso? ¿A caso nunca seremos felices?...

_**Hola**_

_**Aquí reaparesco con una nueva historia, aquí regreso con una de mis consentidas. Gracias por leerme.**_

_**Un Gran Beso**_

_**Atte….**___ღsherez Chanღ


End file.
